untitled for now
by starwolf96
Summary: meet Harry Potter and Zoey Redbird best friends since like forever who do everything together including becoming super powerful vampyre fledging's... whoa what back up a sec vampyre fledging's! when and how the heck did that happen! AU no magic
1. Chapter 1

Meet harry James potter sixteen year old heart throb, best friend to Zoey redbird and one of the most powerful vampyre fledging's out there... wait a minute what how did that happen?!

Chapter 1

Zoey's pov

What the hell is that knocking noise I thought groggily getting out of bed and looking over to where the noise was coming from to see pebbles being thrown at my window. OK who in their right minds would throw things at peoples windows this early I said to myself walking over to the window and looking down to see my best friend Harry James potter standing under my window. "Harry what the hell are you doing throwing things at my window at like seven in the frigging morning!" I shouted down at him. "Z its like half nine and we got school in thirty." He shouted back up at me laughing "WHAT?!" I screamed running over to my clock before shouting back that I would be downstairs in ten. Ten minutes later i was running down the stairs like the hounds of hell were after me, "Bye mom see you after school!" I shouted leaving the house and running down the drive to where my bf was leaning against his BMW convertible waiting for me with a smirk on his face. "Yeah yeah laugh it up redbirds late again." I said sliding into the passenger side while he got in the drivers side before driving of to school. "Hey what do you mean laugh it up Z i ain't laughing at ya." said harry with a serious look on his face before saying "It's funny though that were now in 11th grade and you still can't wake up when your alarm clock does." while looking at her with a smile on his face. "Enough about me and my not waking up on time what was your holiday like?" I said before seeing him loose his smile and start frowning. "Basically the same as it's been since my dad got married to the female version of your step loser. I spent most of the holiday over at uncle Orion's place just so I wouldn't have to listen to her going on and on at me about how i should worship god and all that stupid stuff the people of the faith preach." He said sounding annoyed. "I know right how hard is it for them to understand that they can't force us to worship their stupid god like they do all the time." I said sympathizing with harry fully.

Twenty minutes later and we were finally pulling into Broken arrow high school car park and after parking legged it into school with five minutes to spare. "Made it." we both said at the same time outside of home room before laughing and going in. "Hey Zoey Harry come and sit over here." I heard two unfortunately familiar voices shout over to us and nudging Harry muttered "please don't tell me I just heard Heath and Kayla's voices." "Afraid so Z." replied Harry rolling his eyes at me before we both took a deep breath each like we were going to our deaths and turning around with fake smiles went and sat down next to them. "Hey Heath Kayla what's up?" I said seeing the look on their faces. "What's up?! What's up is the fact that neither of you have answered your phones since the beginning of the summer." ranted Kayla with Heath nodding his head in agreement, "Kayla shut up and let us explain!" I interrupted effectively ending her famous K rant. "You know what are families are like don't you?" I asked rhetorically to which they both nodded their heads "Well then you should both know we couldn't stand having to spend the entire summer with our families so I ended up staying over at grandma Redbirds and Harry ended up camping with his uncle Orion like usual and as you both know grandma Redbirds home barely ever has any phone signal up there and the same with were Harry is like every summer." I said exasperated and annoyed at how stupid Heath and Kayla were thankfully we were saved by the bell going off for lessons which not for the first time made Zoey and Harry relieved as it meant they could get away from Heath and Kayla until their last lesson.

"Hey guys wait up." I heard Kayla shout from where me and Harry were by the lockers after our last lesson. "Yeah K what is it." I said before going into a coughing fit and hearing Harry do the same "I was just wondering if I could hitch a ride with you guys today and also are you two alright you've been coughing like that since lunch?" Asked Kayla. As i was about to answer Harry nudged me in the ribs and after i turned around to see what he wanted i saw that he was pointing at some strange guy with weird tattoos on his face. Wait a minute tattoos on his face? I thought before suddenly realizing exactly what and who the guys was, he was a vampyre and not only but a tracker. "Guess you can see him to." said Harry looking at me, all I could do was nod my head in shock before hearing the words that would change both mine and Harry's lives forever. "Zoey Montgomery and Harry James Potter! Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" and with that he pointed at our foreheads causing our foreheads to explode in pain. Mere seconds later we were clearing the white spots from our vision when we spotted Heath and Kayla kneeling next to us mouths covered and eyes wide open in shock staring at our foreheads. "Guys why are you staring at us like that?" asked Harry once we were standing up albeit leaning against the wall, "He marked you." they both shouted at the same time. "You've both got that horrible crescent moon outline on your foreheads!" Said Kayla crying "Kayla please stop crying You know how I don't like you crying." I said reaching out to put my hand on her shoulder only to have them both step away from me and Harry like we were contagious or something. "Oh c'mon guys were still the same Zoey and Harry that you've both known since we were kids." Said Harry with a role of his eyes. "No your not your going to that place to become one of them a monster and a freak." snapped Heath still backing away with K. Once they left I turned to Harry and then and only then did i let the tears come "Harry what are we going to do?" I said quietly "We are going to walk out of school with our heads held high then were going to go to my car and go home OK Z." said Harry grabbing my hand and leaving the school to get into his car. As we drove past where Heath and K were standing with the football team I ducked down not wanting to see the looks on their faces. Before long we were pulling into my driveway. "Oh god what should we do Harry we can't go home with these on show?" I said looking at him "I just know that both of our parents will activate the prayer tree the second they see our marks." "Z calm down OK do you remember your concealer compact you left in my car after the party at the end of school before the summer?" He said before passing it to me "Yeah but how is that supposed to help?" I said looking from him to the compact in my hands "Hopefully it should cover up our marks until we can meet up in about an hour OK" He replied before grabbing my hand and telling me that it'll be alright.

Twenty minutes later saw me locked in my room listening my mom and step loser activating the prayer tree when i heard my phone going of and picked it up to see a message from Harry saying let me guess just like me your locked in your room listening to your 'parents' activate the prayer tree. You guessed right i replied sending him a fed up face. Fifteen minutes later i got another text through telling me to look out my window, so i did exactly that and there was my best friend with two massive bags most likely filled with his clothes and everything else. No sooner had i looked out did another text come through saying that if we wanted to escape we needed to escape now before they arrived so i immediately grabbed the biggest bags I had and emptying my drawers chucked all my clothes and everything else into them before throwing them out the window climbing down the drain pipe and grabbing my bags ran down the drive with Harry and into his car. "Harry where are we going?" i asked him "Were going to grandma Redbirds hopefully she can help us find a way to get to this house of night." he answered turning onto the road leading up to grandma Redbirds lavender farm and home and parking at the top of the road. "Grandma redbird." I said knocking on the door "It's Zoey and Harry we need to talk to you." I said but got no answer "Hey Z there's a note on the window." said Harry "What does it say?" I asked walking over to him "It says that she's up in the lavender field at the top and that she also knew we were coming hence the note." he replied "Well lets head on up there then." I said turning away from the house and walking up the path with Harry following me. We had just reached the top when I started hearing voices. "Harry can you hear that?" I asked "You mean the voices in the wind." He asked me back "Yeah those voices." I answered "Lets follow them just to see where they're coming from and anyway they might lead us to grandma Redbird." I said to which Harry agreed before we carried on walking while listening for the voices. We had just gotten up to the top end of the path when the voices suddenly got louder like they were calling out to us saying

u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya and u-we-tsi (daughter and son in Cherokee) almost like a chant getting louder and louder and quicker and quicker each time while the wind got faster "Harry what's going on." I shouted over the wind before going into another coughing fit along with Harry before he could answer but this time the coughs sounded wetter and i started feeling dizzy knowing that Harry was probably feeling the same I reached out and grabbed his arm before i fell down and cracked my head on a rock hearing the impact of Harry next to me before I lost consciousness. "Zoey" she could hear someone saying "Zoey wake up." OK I definitely heard Harry's voice then I'm sure of it she thought before opening her eyes and sitting up looked around seeing Harry next to her "Where are we" said Harry looking at me "I don't know Harry." I answered before seeing a women walking up to us. "Welcome Zoey welcome Harry." said the women "Sorry but who are you and how do you know our names?" asked Harry before I could. "I am Nyx goddess of night." she said "I've heard of you aren't you also the goddess the vampyres and fledging's worship." I said remembering where I had heard her name from. "I'm sorry if this seems rude but why are you here and where are we?" asked Harry "I'm here because you two are very special and will make powerful fledging's and eventually vampyres my children and as to where we are this is all happening in your subconscious." said Nyx with a gentle smile on her face. "It's time for you both to go back now my children." she said slowly fading away signifying that they were waking up.

Upon opening my eyes I realized that we weren't at Grandma Redbirds place anymore, and after sitting up from where I was lying down looked around for Harry before spotting him on the bed directly opposite me. "Harry?" I asked not knowing if he was awake or not. "Hey Z where are we?" he replied slowly sitting up and looking at me. "Zoeybird,Harry am I glad to see you two awake." Said grandma Redbird coming over to us from where she had been standing by the door along with another woman who was obviously a vampyre due to the crescent moon and the marks adorning her face. "Where are we?" I asked her still looking around "Your at the Tulsa house of night where i brought you both with high priestess Neferets help after I found you both unconscious with head wounds in the top field." "Oh umm OK did you bring Harry's car as well as it has all our things from home in there." I asked looking at Neferet. "Yes we did it's currently in our car park. Anyway enough talking young fledging's as you have now been healed and are once again healthy i think it's time i showed you both around the school and your new home." said Neferet before turning around and opening up the door for them. After we had both gotten of the infirmary beds, we looked at each other before taking a deep breath and following Neferet out to our new lives.

(so that's my first chapter done with I hope it's not to bad but any reviews good or bad would be much appreciated but please bear in mind that this is only my second ever story that I have written for this site)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i know its been a good few months since i have updated any of my stories and im afraid the the reason is that i have had literally no ideas since i last updated back in june and august for any of my stories so im now going to start asking everyone who has Favorited any of my stories to throw any ideas at me no matter how strange or silly you think they might be for any of my stories

hope to hear your ideas soon

starwolf96 :-)


	3. Chapter 3

so i know its been a while since i last updated any of my stories so to all of you who are following and or Favorited any of my stories i'm sorry for the long wait. the reason for this long wait is due to two things the first reason is that at the end of last year i moved into a new place and couldn't get onto my laptop until half way through January. the second reason is due to my adorable little cousin somehow managed to completely wipe my documents clean so all of the chapters i had stored and ready to use for my stories i'm having to try and rewrite from memory but i can confirm that the first story to be updated will be my untitled for now HP HON crossover story followed by wolfblood potter and then storm heart respectively.


End file.
